Closure
by AngelWarriors
Summary: "I kind of understand what Lord Francis is going through. I do realize that I'm in love with Bash, but if Colin ever came back. I would imagine I would be very confused and conflicted. I never got closure with Colin. It seems to me that Lord Francis never got closure with Olivia."


**Title: **Closure  
**Pairing: **Mary/Francis/Olivia hints of Colin/Lola/Sebastian  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Slight Spoilers for 1x05 {A Chill in the Air}  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: **In this fic, it takes place five months after the events in 1x04 {Hearts and Minds}, also Sebastian realized whatever feelings he had for Mary weren't love, and instead decided to pursue a relationship with Lola. Also I don't own Reign.  
**Summary: **"I kind of understand what Lord Francis is going through. I do realize that I'm in love with Bash, but if Colin ever came back. I would imagine I would be very confused and conflicted. I never got closure with Colin. It seems to me that Lord Francis never got closure with Olivia."

~x~

She supposes the fates are out to get her or something.

She can feel her happiness with Francis crumbling at her feet, with Olivia's return to the French Court. She knows that Olivia broke Francis heart leaving the French court without a goodbye to him, and she was supposedly Francis's first love.

She will admit she feels threaten by Olivia. After all, she is extremely pretty, and she has a past with Francis. Possibly knows him a lot better than she does.

Even though, she has spent the last seven months getting to know Francis, as his friend, as his partner, and to a certain degree as his lover.

Even though, she may have heard rumors about Olivia prior to Olivia's return, she had never really thought much of her.

But lately most of Francis time has been spent with Olivia, talking and laughing with each other, and she would occasionally see Olivia touching him in a bit of a flirty manner.

It honestly took every ounce of her inner will not to walk over her and start a cat fight with the Italian Noblewoman. Starting fights are usually frown upon in court.

And she is a Queen.

But there are a thousand things she would like to say to Olivia, but she didn't want to risk her relationship with Francis either.

But she has heard the rumors that Olivia wanted to be his mistress, and she knows it is the norm that kings takes mistresses.

It was obvious that King Henry has his mistresses, Lady Diane being his main mistress, but he knows he sleeps with other woman as well, and supposedly he has set his eyes on a new younger female.

She knows that Queen Catherine doesn't really care who her husband screws, and her primary concern is for her children. She honestly doesn't know what Lady Diane thinks of it, or if she even knows about it.

She slams the door shut to the room, instantly her three ladies in waiting looked at her with concern on their faces.

"Is something wrong, your grace?" Aylee questions softly.

"I hate Olivia," she remarks vehemently, sitting on the edge of her bed.

It was the honest truth, she hates that Olivia was Francis's first love. Even though, she does understand that Francis had a life before she came back to Court, it doesn't mean she has to like it.

She hates that Olivia pretty much game back a few months before her wedding, with her offer of being his mistress if she can't be his queen.

Lola frowns lightly, "I think he is just confused."

Mary instantly looked at the dark haired female, "What?"

"I kind of understand what Lord Francis is going through. I do realize that I'm in love with Bash, but if Colin ever came back. I would imagine I would be very confused and conflicted. I never got closure with Colin. It seems to me that Lord Francis never got closure with Olivia," Lola explains.

To a certain degree, ever since Olivia entered their lives, it was something Lola occasionally thought about. However, she also knows that, unlike Olivia, Colin is dead, but she sometimes wonders whom she would have chosen if he ever came back.

"And who would you have chosen?" Mary asked. Slightly praying the answer would be Sebastian. Not necessary because she really favors Sebastian over Colin and vice versa, but because in this scenario, she would be Sebastian, Francis would be Lola and Olivia would be Colin. Even though, there was obviously difference between them, Mary can understand the parallels.

"Honestly I think in the end I would have chosen Bash, but I think the only way I would truly be able to move on from Colin is if I had that closure from him." Lola says after a moment. "Even though, I'm not Lord Francis, I think he would choose you, as well. He is clearly in love with you."

"Maybe you should talk to Lord Francis on the manner and see where the two of you stand, and what his feelings are for Olivia," Greer suggests. "I think that is the only way you can only truly understand Francis feelings for her are."

"I agree with Greer," Aylee says. "However, I think you should try talking, instead of demanding answers out of him."

Mary frowns lightly knowing to some degree that Aylee was right and while she may want to demand many things from Francis in the past couple of weeks in regards, to Olivia. Demanding something from Francis is hardly the best approach.

"You know what I think you are right," Mary says standing up. "I should talk to him."

"Well good luck," Greer calls after her as Mary made her way out the door. Mary instantly made her way towards Francis quarters, while Francis was walking down the same hallway, most likely to her quarters. Most likely to talk to her, considering she knows that Olivia's room is at the beginning of the hall, and he has clearly passed it.

"Can we talk," she replies before he is able to get a word in. He nods, and instantly they made their way to a slightly more private room or at least something more remote. Neither of them wanting to talk in the hallway, and she knows that three of her ladies in waiting are in her room.

"I want to apologize," he says. "I know I have spent a lot of time with Olivia. I know it has probably caused you to doubt my feelings for you, and it hasn't. I think what I really needed from her was closure, and I never got that when she left court two years ago."

She nods, realizing that Lola was right about Francis.

"Olivia is going back to Italy where belongs," he continues. "I know I belong with you."

**-the End**


End file.
